


Gladio/Noct, Face slapping

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, M/M, Rough Kissing, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Gladio's temper flares in the heat of an argument and he slaps Noctis' face. Though, he didn't expect his prince to actually want more.





	Gladio/Noct, Face slapping

**Author's Note:**

> Things get weird really fast when you’re avoiding porn like the plague.

When Gladiolus and Noctis did not get along, they did _not_ get along.

At all.

As close and true friends they would eventually get over it, but until there was a resolution to be made, it could get messy.

The argument this time: friendly fire.

It was reasonable, to Noctis, that if all of their ducks were lined in a row, shoot. If a single shot could wipe out a small hoard of daemons, why not? They had the potions, elixirs and antidotes to heal anyway.

It was reasonable, to Gladio, to just let it go. If some imps scuttled away, then they would deal with them. Even if the fight dragged on, they had the potions, elixirs and antidotes to heal anyway.

The small, passive aggressive sparks turned into storm of strong personal jabs and yelling. Ignis and Prompto opted to stay out of the matter, both agreeing on both fronts but did not want to step into the argument despite it lasting from midday to the cusp of evening.

It was then, when things got physical, that lead to silence.

The _thwak_ of skin on skin at the campfire turned the tranquil haven into ground zero for tension.

Prompto looked as though he was going to jet and Ignis stood completely still, cleaning rag in one hand and grill rack in the other.

Noctis was dazed, not quite catching up with reality until Gladio looked from his hand and to the large red mark developing halfway across the other’s mouth and cheek.

“Holy….” Prompto whispered.

“Shit.” Gladio finished, instantly looking guilty. “Noct, I-”

Noctis held up a hand, then shook his head.

“Gladio, we need to talk. Alone. ”

The party had chosen to set up camp early, and there was still time before darkness fell for the daemons to arrive. Gladio looked to the other two men, finding averted gazes, and followed Noctis down the small mounds incline and further in the trees of the forest.

* * *

 

Within the dense trees, less light broke through and the shade was oppressive to Gladio’s guilt.

“Gladio.”

Instantly the man’s head snapped to meet Noctis’ eyes.

“Hit me.”

Perhaps he wasn’t hearing correctly. He was still upset, but-

“Like you did before. Hit me.”

So this was happening.

“I…Noct I don’t follow.”

The other young man took Gladio’s hand  and lightly tapped the still sore spot on his face twice.

“If you don’t want this side, other’s free. You can pull my hair, lots to grip.”

Gladio wasn’t sure what was happening, maybe he hit him too hard? Or was he trying to use his guilt to strangle him, because it was working.

“Noct please, I’m sorry. I should be ashamed for losing my cool like that.” Gladio looked down, but Noctis wasn’t letting go of his hand.

“You’re right Gladio.” They met eyes again and Noctis continued. “I should be more careful with you all. But… you don’t have to be as careful with me.”

He let go then to fish out a potion and popped the glass container, feeling what little damage that was done fade away. Gladio watched on as his hands were taken once more and placed at the sides of Noctis’ neck.

“Lose control Gladio. Hit me, I deserve it.”

It was then when Noctis stepped forward  to lean up and whisper.

“I want you to do it.”

Gladio knew that tone and his face went hot.

Oh.

Noctis had one of those half grins that to an outsider came off as being smug or, an emotion Noctis could patent, apathetically amused.

Gladio’s body was getting hot now.

Sweet Shiva he needed a drink and the look wasn’t going away.

There was still perhaps another hour of safe lighting before they would have to return, both knew that. With a sharp exhale, Gladio rubbed his palms together and closed his eyes, saying a prayer in his head and hoped he wouldn’t be punished in the afterlife.

Noctis’ head was yanked back by the hair and Gladio crushed the other’s lips with a hard kiss. Moaning, Noctis pulled his head down further by grabbing the bigger man’s hair. They remained like that until Gladio practically threw him down to the ground and was on top of him a second later, knees planted at both sides of his hips. Noctis was panting and grunted when feeling a single strong hand wrap around his neck.

Mouth agape, Noctis choked out what little words he could manage.

“Y-ye-ess. M-more.”

As soon as Gladio removed his hand, the back of it whipped across his face, sending his head and some saliva jerking to the other side. Noctis yelped then, smiling through a grimace to turn back, only to be back handed again. The other way. Gladio yanked Noctis’ hands up, careful not to dislocate them at least, over his head and held them firm as he invaded Noctis’ mouth with his tongue.

The groans turned to panting and moaning when his mouth trailed down to his neck, biting hard. Noctis jerked at this and with surprising force slipped free to entangle his fingers into Gladio’s hair again, pulling his head up to kiss him more. This earned him a strong hand on his throat and Gladio knew those eyes were full of absolute, pure _want._

“G-guys! Are you still alive! We got worried and split to find you! Please don’t be dead in a murder/suicide kinda thing!”

Prompto’s call sent the pair still. Gladio popped a potion for Noctis, stood, and made himself presentable.  When Noctis wasn’t moving he dragged him up, brushed off his clothing as best as he could, and breathed in relief that the bite marks were gone. Though he was standing tall, Gladio felt like he was going to collapse.

“Right here!” he called back, dragging the dazed prince by the wrist out of the density of the trees and finding Prompto on the worn trail of travelers.

“Iggy’s gonna have a fit! Did you guys duke it out or something?”

There were still patches of dirt on Gladio’s knees and Noctis was still quite unorderly.

“You can say that. We’ve… resolved our differences.”

Prompto whipped out his camera as fast as he would his gun and snapped.

“Whoohoo bros making up after a fight! Man you guys look awful!” Prompto laughed.

The dirtied pair chose to remain silent and headed back to the camp.


End file.
